All I Want
by JoeMyGod
Summary: Sequel to Young Love Under the Stars Madison Elwell loves the freedom that Tulsa has to offer. With the promise of getting away from her past and new friends, Madison didn't think twice about moving. No expected her to fall in love with anyone,even him
1. Never Far Behind

I pressed my shoe harder on the gas pedal. The wind whipped my hair around my face and shoulders ruthlessly. I raked the curly mass off my forehead and adjusted my sun glasses that perched on the bridge of my nose. The stereo speakers shuddered along with the drums of Ringo Starr to my favorite Beatles song. The tires of my yellow Mercedes Benz 230SL rolled at amazing speeds along the interstate.

"Help, I need somebody,  
Help, not just anybody,  
Help, you know I need someone, help!" I sang, giddy from freedom.

'Tulsa, 8 miles, next four exits' a sign informed me. Almost there, my adrenaline had been up since I passed the state lines into Oklahoma. California was miles and miles behind me and so was my old life. My six-year-old twin brother and sister had gone to live with my aunt in Oregon and I had packed my stuff for a different destination. My best friend since fifth grade had moved to Tulsa almost a year ago and recently to Joplin, just outside of Tulsa. Carmen Rose invited me to join her after my parents died in a bank robbery gone wrong.

I flipped my blinker on and sped off onto the off ramp into Tulsa. This town was smaller than Los Angeles, but the alien factor of being in a new surrounding made me not stop to investigate the city. Boy in leather jacket leaned against graffiti covered buildings smoking cigarettes and girls in frilly skirts flounced down the street gossiping. In California we only had surfers and skaters; it's very odd to see how people act based on where they live.

The song changed and I hummed to the unfamiliar tune. I reached over to the passenger seat and pulled a notepad from my purse. "1752 Violetwood Hill. Turn left at the Soda Shoppe, and take Meade Park till you hit Violetwood. Big red, can't miss it," I read aloud my next instructions. I looked for the Soda Shoppe and turned left. I followed the streets until it turned into a winding path to the top of a hill. Oh, Violetwood _Hill,_ duh!

"Wow," I breathed. Towering in front of me was the biggest, most majestic mansion I had ever seen. Made entirely of red brick with two towers. I checked the address twice to make sure before parking in front of the door. I yanked the key from the ignition and emerged from the car. My adrenaline rush began to wear off and I staggered to knock on the door.

"It's open!" a voice called from inside. I entered cautiously.

"Carmen?" I called.

"Madison!" I was trampled by the short being that was my best friend. Carmen looked up at me from under her over-grown bangs and grinned.

"Did you crawl here or what?" she demanded.

"No, you're just impatient," I mirrored her grin then whistled. The inside of the house was just as marvelous as the outside. "And when did you win the lottery?"

"Um, well it's a long story, really," Carmen stuttered and gnawed on her thumb nail.

"You don't have to tell me," I let that drop. But I would ask later.

Just then a wolf came prowling into the room. On second glance, it was just a large dog. It was beautiful! All black with tan limbs and a white chest.

"Dustin, come meet Madison. Madison, this is my dog Dustin," Carmen introduced happily.

I knelt and held out my hand. Dustin came forward and sniffed my hand then licked me. "I guess he approves," I said and patted Dustin's head. His gold rimmed eyes gazed up at me.

"And he's got your eyes!"

"He does, good boy."

"Well, if it isn't Madison Elwell. How've you been dear?"

"Mikayla, hi! I've been better," I hugged Carmen's mom. Her mom had lost a bit of weight and her long brown hair was pulled back in ponytails that hung down the front of her shoulders. The divorce obviously agreed with her.

"I'm sorry about your parents, but I am glad to see you. Carmen, help Madison with her bags and show her to her room," with that Mikayla turned on her heel into the kitchen.

I led Carmen out to my car and grabbed my two duffle bags from the back seat and my purse from the front.

"That's it?" Carmen raised an eyebrow. When did she learn how to do that?

"Who taught you to raise one eyebrow?" I wondered aloud. I haven't ever been able to do that!

"My friend Two-Bit…he could probably teach you, too," Carmen shrugged and grabbed one of my bags.

"So tell me 'bout your friends, what are they like?" I nudged her with my elbow.

"Where should I start?" she mused then grinned," Dallas Winston. Dally is a major bad boy. He lived on the streets of New York when he was_ ten_ and has been in and out of jail. He's tuff-er than hell and you'd probably think he's hot. Oh, and he's sixteen."

"Sounds like fun," I muttered and rolled my eyes. "Who's next?"

"Steve Randle." Carmen said his last name like a swear word. "He's seventeen and a car wiz. He works part time at the DX in Tulsa and…" she paused, "that's about it. He ain't that good lookin' either."

I laughed and nodded. I locked my car and followed Carmen into the house.

"Johnny Cade, sixteen years-old. His parents beat him so we all kinda look out for him. He's really sweet and quite funny once he opens up. He's so damn shy." We climbed the stair and she opened the door to my new room.

"He's awfully cute, with big brown eyes and that puppy-dog look."

"Okay," I threw my bag onto the queen sized bed and flopped down after it.

"Um, then there's Two-Bit Matthews. God, he's hilarious! Life with Two-Bit around is never boring. He's eighteen and loves Mickey Mouse, too! You'll like him.

And Darryl Curtis, we all call him Darry. He's the eldest Curtis brother at twenty-one. He is like a parent to the guys. Well, his parents died about two years back-"

"That's terrible!" I broke in. Carmen gestured towards me. "Well I should know."

"True. Anyway, then Darry's younger brother Sodapop, don't laugh, is gorgeous. He's sixteen and works at the DX with Steve, who's his best friend. You'll never meet anyone like Soda. He's funny and sweet, I swear he's broken the hearts of all the girls in Oklahoma."

I giggled.

"Then there's Ponyboy…" Carmen sighed dreamily.

"Ponyboy, huh?" I raised my eyebrows up and down.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. He's wow… He's Soda's younger brother and is almost fifteen. He's a romantic and loves fiction. Pony likes movies and books and sunsets. And I love him."

"Whoa, you what?" I sat up straight.

Carmen smirked, "You heard me. I love him."

"I call maid of honor!" I laughed.

Carmen hesitated before joining me.

"When do I get to meet them?" I inquired.

"Tomorrow, I guess. I'll call them. Yell if you need anything," Carmen left and shut the door behind her.

My new room was twice the size of my _house_ in L.A. Not literally but you get it. It had a queen sized bed on the left side and a large desk and bookcase in front. The double doors to a closet were behind me and to the right was a window. No wall just a window. I unhooked the latch and stepped onto the balcony over-looking the garden. My window faced west so I had the spectacular view of the sun setting on the horizon. I sighed sadly and let images of my parents flood to me in dangerous waves.

My dad pushing me on the swings when I was four, his laughing blue eyes starring down at me with admiration. When I was eight, we went fishing and I fell in the river. Dad pulled me out and took me right home to my mother. Mom…

She had beautiful dark skin black eyes, and black hair, the opposite of my dad's tan skin, gold eyes and blonde hair. She had the most beautiful laugh. Her voice still rang in my ears. "I love you, my babydoll. Don't you forget that."

"I won't Mama, I promise," I said to the sky.


	2. Drive

Wow, I haven't updated in sooo long and I have no excuse for that. I hope you guys haven't given up on me yet! The next chapter will be better I promise! R&R!

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, even though I don't remember leavng the balcony. I stretched luxuriously and groaned in satisfaction as my back cracked. Sunlight seeped through the large curtains and pooled on the wooden floor. I stood, my nightgown falling around my ankles. Yawning, I pulled the curtains to the side and stepped onto the balcony.

Fluffy white clouds dotted the blue sky and the blazing sun was already high in the sky. I must have over-slept, I thought hazily. I blinked down on the gardens, my eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Maddie! Are you finally awake, girl?" Carmen called up to me. I focused my droopy gaze down by the rose bushes to see Carmen lounging in a hamock with a book perched between her knees.

"Yes, I don't get up at the crack of dawn, and the time change is screwing with my head," I rolled my eyes even though she probably couldn't see me.

"Neither do I! It's lmost two in the afternoon! I woke up only an hour ago!" Carmen shouted defiantly.

"Girls, quit your yelling and come eat something!" Mikayla shouted from somewhere within the mansion.

I laughed and sauntered back into the confines of my room. My bags lay in a heap at the foot of my bed. I unzipped the red one while I kicked the blue one towards the wall. Clothes spewed from the red bag like a geyser and I grabbed a flowing white skirt in mid-air. I dug around until I found a black button-up with short sleeves, then I made my way for the bathroom.

The bathroom was all alabaster and marble, pure white and grey specked. I started the water and took a relatively quick shower. I dressed and smoothed down the hem of my skirt and spun in a circle. My black-and-gold eyes seemed to shine happily. I looked drunk, I realized with a start. My eyes were too bright; my hair ruffled and frizzy.

I yanked the hairbrush through my wild hair, trying to tame it into ringlets instead of frizz. I eventually gave up and pulled it back in two, low ponytails.

I padded barefoot into the kitchen and laughed as Carmen attempted to flip a pancake. It stuck to the high ceiling.

"Need some help?" I took the cooking pan from her and poured the batter in.

"I was doin' just fne. It wasn't cooperating!" Carmen scowled.

"Of course it wasn't," I grinned as Carmen put bacon strips into a seperate pan. "Where's your mom?"

"Working, I think," Carmen shrugged and poked at the bacon with a fork. "The guys wanna meet you."

"When?" Excitment rose within me and caused my heart rate to turn erratic.

"Tonight...There's a marathon at the drive-in, Hitchcock horror films," Carmen shuddered softly.

"I thought you love horror movies! All the blood and guts!" I giggled.

"I did. Things change." Carmen jabbed the strips with her fork and placed the on a plate. "Do you want to go?"

I pretended to contemplate the question, "Well, if you insist..."

She grinned and shoved a pancake into my mouth.

It must have been hours later, but time seemed to stand still in this mansion on the hill. Carmen had retreated to her room after lunch and I had snuck away to the library.

It was almost sunset when Carmen found me, sprawled out on the floor with a book in my lap.

"_Dracula?_ Really?"

I flashed a grin before sitting up, the joints in my arms popping. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven. The sun sets later in the summer, you know," she added at my shocked expression.

"When are we going to the drive-in?" I asked.

Carmen smiled. "It starts at nine, so we should be ready by eight-thirty. We're gonna stop by the Curtis' place before."

I nodded, my stomach flipping. I stood and followed her into my room. "What should I wear?" I mused aloud. Carmen laughed and left me to ponder over my clothes.

The skirt was black with silver swirls down to just above my ankels. I spun a few times, watching the metallic flash in the light. I had paired it with a black shirt and silver ballet flats. Carmen had managed to yank my hair back so it fell in waves, not a heap of curls. Carmen stood beside me, professionaly appling silver eyeshadow to my eyelids. My black bangles clinked on my wrists whenever I moved.

Carmen on the other hand was wearing short, paint-splattered shorts that had a tear across the front pocket. Her tanktop rode a little higher than her waist, exposing a thin ribbon of skin. Two minature ponytails stuck out from her head.

"Why do you dress so differently now?" I asked, meeting her dark eyes in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" she questioned as she applied shiny lip gloss.

"You wear like, boy clohes now! I mean, compare what you're wearing now to my clothing," I shook my head.

"You'll find out why when we go out tonight. You have to pick sides in the War of the Social Classes," she murmured cryptically.

Before I can ask what she meant by that, she swore under her breath. "We're gonna be late!"

She raced me to my car, calling 'Shot Gun!'

"But I don't even know where this place is!" I protested, climbing into the driver's seat reluctantly.

"Just stick it in drive and go down the hill into town. Hop on the freeway and it's a ten minute drive into downtown Tulsa! It's simple," Carmen shrugged like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"May I?" she inquired reaching for the stereo system. I nodded and rolled my window down, enjoying the burst of warm air.

"Are you enrolling in school this year?"

"No, it's almost over remember? I'll start next year," I replied.

She grinned and turned up the music. We drove in silence, that is if you count Carmen singing Elvis songs at the top of her lungs silence. Every now and then she would shout a direction and I would usually have to break somesort of driving law to get onto the street she signaled.

"Stop!" Carmen cried out. I slammed my foot on the break and braced my self against the steering wheel. "We're here!"

I put a hand over my thudding heart and glarred at my best friend.

"Welcome to Casa de la Curtis," she said before jumping out of the car.

I turned my gaze to the house we had stopped in front of. It was small with a chain-link fence surrounding it. Carmen bekoned me from the fron steps and I climbed out after her.

"Oh, boys!" she yelled opening the door and sauntering forward.

"Hey, Carmen!" more than one male voice shouted back.

"Come on Maddie, they won't bite," Carmen assured quickly noticing that I was not leaving the front porch without some encouragement.

I took a deep breath and stepped into the house.


End file.
